wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero of High School
The Hero of High School is the Two Hundred Twenty Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in February 5, 2018. Synopsis Ame Gekko, a 15-year-old high school student and a long-time victim of bullying and befriends transfer student Miu Fūrinji; and desires to become stronger, he follows her to Ryōzanpaku, a dojo housing several masters of diverse martial arts, led by her grandfather Hayato Fūrinji. Plot The Episode begins at downtown of the Mushroom Kingdom. Prologue= While running late for class, Ame Gekko bumps into new transfer student Miu Furinji and his friend Kenichi Shirahama. At the karate club, is challenged by another student, Daimonji, to a match; the loser must leave the club. On the way home, Ame is awed when he sees Miu easily defeat a group of thugs. On Miu's advice, he heads to the Ryōzanpaku Dojo to train in martial arts. He meets Miu's grandfather Hayato Furinji, Muay Thai fighter Apachai Hopachai, Swordswoman Shigure Kōsaka, Chinese martial artist Kensei Ma, Karate Master Shio Sakaki, and Jujutsu Master Akisame Kōetsuji. |-|Epic Kenichi= Ame begins his extremely harsh training at the Ryōzanpaku Dojo under the guidance of Akisame. The training focuses on building strength and stamina. Concerned about Ame, Miu secretly teaches him a stepping technique to maneuver around a larger opponent. Ame practices the move constantly and is able to defeat Daimonji in the fight, though he admits he technically lost by using an illegal throwing move and quits the Karate club. Amne is then warned by ex bully Haruo Niijima that now he has defeated Daimonji other stronger fighters will likely want to fight him. After watching Ame defeat Daimonji, Saijo Tsukuba, the strongest member of the karate club, becomes suspicious of Kenichi's abilities. At the school, Miu joins the girls' gymnastics club and unwillingly becomes the center of attention due to her remarkable abilities. Kenichi desperately tries to avoid Tsukuba, but is soon caught and is easily beaten. After Kenichi gives a heartfelt speech about his reasons for learning martial arts, Akisame decides to start teaching him martial arts techniques. Meanwhile, the Emperor Eggman gives Paul Gekko an assignment, to retrieve the God Tree Sapling before the the Ryōzanpaku does while Murakumo Gekko remembered that Gamamru was killed by the Chaos Kin. Kenichi is once again beaten by Tsukuba despite his heavy training, and becomes depressed. With a desire to see him become stronger and more courageous Kenichi is also put through more rigorous training from the other masters Apachai and Kensei. Despite insisting that he will never train a student Sakaki decides to teach him a technique that a sports karate style user like Tsukuba is vulnerable to. Eventually Kenichi fights Tsukuba again, and this time emerges victorious by combining the techniques of all his masters into one fighting style. Only now his defeat of Tsukuba has attracted the attention of the criminal martial arts gang, Ragnarok. Niijima adds fuel to the fire by making public Tsukuba's defeat and twisting the truth; as a result, Ragnarok, the strongest gang in the prefecture, targets the God Tree Sapling. |-|Kamiya Kasshin Dojo= In the Flashback, Murakumo's younger grandson is trained from the Kasshin-ryu's core principle of Katsujinken, i.e. the sword that gives life. As a child, he was extremely cagey and refused to open up to anyone. Although he was initially a live-in student at the and he was treated more as a servant and was beaten by the other (and older) students in the dojo, leaving Paul Gekko with bruises and injuries that worried the (and younger) students. Kaoru's father on the other hand had shown respect to him. Karou Kamiya's heart only sank more for Paul Gekko when she saw him standing outside the dojo looking out in the direction of his former home. Koshijiro Kamiya tried to console Paul Gekko by telling him how hard it must have been for his ancestor to let their descendants the path that gives life. Paul Gekko bitterly talked about how first his great great grandparents; Yahweh and Yula left their great great children behind by leaving him at the dojo. Paul Gekko asked if he was the one who told the other students not to hurt him anymore and showed all the bruises and whelps on his shoulders, received from the other students who beat him with wooden swords while calling him a "Cisco Pig." One day, Koshijiro Kamiya decided to let his students have a sword fight. Paul Gekko was hit on the forehead. Karou immediately wanted to stop the match to treat Paul's wound, but Paul desperately protested and begged Koshijiro to allow him to continue. Kaoru agreed and allowed Paul to keep sparring. Paul fought more fiercely than before and eventually got a winning hit. Without thinking, Paul didn't stop fighting and began simply beating on his opponent, not realizing what he was doing. Koshijiro rushed in to stop him before he could seriously hurt the other boy by telling him that he had won the match. Koshijiro embraced Paul and told him how proud he was. |-|Cosmo the God Tree Sapling= At the Byxaplenty Palace, Yuki and Paul Buxaplenty have set up on top of a hill to watch a meteor shower that is going to happen later that night. Just then the stars start falling and the two of them of them spot one that is falling strangely. It barely misses them and crashes a few yards away. The three of them go to explore and find an unconscious plant-like female alien girl on the ground next to a crashed spaceship. the Buxaplenty brothers decided to escort her to their home. At Eggman's base, Lyon reports that the Buxaplenty brother have the seed that fell outside the Mushroom Kingdom. Back at the Buxaplenty Mansion, the young girl is dreaming about herself running through a hallway as explosions rip through. She sees one of the robots that roars and the pilot says "There You Are!" She wants to see everyone around her. Paul Buxaplenty tells her to lay back and rest. However, Yuki starts in with the questions and Paul tells him not to rush. Paul Buxaplenty asked the girl's name but she says she cannot tell it just yet as she has come to see Murakumo Gekko with an important message. The Buxaplenty introduced themselves and the girl responded by introducing herself as Cosmo. Characters *Heroes **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Murakumo Kendo **Izuna Kendo **Jonah Kendo **Izumo Kendo **Tetra Kendo **Sarah Kendo **Sally Kendo **Mary Kendo **Neil **Ella **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Soundboom **Grumble **Laser Beam **Savage **Shockblast **Starsceech **Robo-Crusher **Bruticon **Avenger **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Aparoid Empire ***Aparoid Rukia **Aurum ***Hinamori Murakumo *Gekko Family **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Goujou High School **Principal Oyama **Natsuki Kisumi **Masaaki Yanagisawa **Tatsuma Fuji **Rina Takaoka **Kenta Kobashi **Naoya Hondo **Yoshioka Eiji **Shinobu Ukai *Jodo Academy **Akira Kandori **Satake Toshiyuki **Keiji Muto **Toratoraro Okina **Rikuichi Kusaka **Rudolph Sakata **Azure Anji **Himuro Kyotaro *Dragon Caller **Ace **Lance **Garnet **Tiger **Charo **Herriot **Morgan **Sonia *NOL **Jin Kisaragi **Noel Vermillion **Makoto Nanaya **Tsubaki *Returning Characters **Cosmo *New Characters **Heroes ***Ame Gekko ***Miu Fūrinji ***Kenichi Shirahama ***Takato Saionji ***Gai Tendo ***Seo Yong Song **Ryōzanpaku ***Hayato Fūrinji ***Shio ***Apachai ***Shigure Kousaka ***Kensei Ma ***Akisame Kōetsuji **Ragnarök ***Ryūto Asamiya ***Shōgo Kitsukawa ***Takame ***Hibiki ***Natsu Tanimoto ***Chiaki ***Kisara ***Kaname **Galactic Eggman Empire ***Kuon Buxaplenty ***Yuki Buxaplenty ***Paul Buxaplenty Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon